villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cletus Kasady (Sony's Marvel Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Carnage from the 2018 film. The mainstream version can be found here: Carnage (Marvel). Cletus Kasady, also known as Carnage, is a minor antagonist who appears in the mid-credits scene of the 2018 film Venom. He is a notorious serial killer who is currently locked away in San Quentin Prison, where reporter Eddie Brock interviewed him. He is set to be the main antagonist of the sequel of Venom. He was portrayed by Woody Harrelson, who also played Mickey Knox in Natural Born Killers, Charles Costello in Seven Psychopaths, Colonel McCullough in War for the Planet of the Apes, Tobias Beckett in Solo: A Star Wars Story, and Harlan Degroat in Out of the Furnace. History Background When he was a child, Kasady was born in Brooklyn, New York and grew up in St. Estes home after becoming an orphan. Before Cletus was even placed into St Estes, he was already showing signs of psychopathy, including being very antisocial and even torturing and killing his mother's dog with a drill, as well as killing his grandmother by pushing her down a flight of stairs. Sometime later, St. Estes caught on fire due to mysterious reasons, killing the headmaster and possibly many others. It is entirely possible and very likely that Cletus himself caused the fire to kill the disciplinarian headmaster out of revenge, which Eddie Brock speculates on his notes. Prior to this, he murdered a girl who rejected his romantic advances, presumably due to his psychopathic and antisocial tendencies, by pushing her in front of a moving bus. Later in his life, he murdered and tortured countless people. Eddie's notes on him reveal he also dug up his own mother's grave for unknown reasons, to which Eddie speculates as Cletus having an Oedipus Complex. He was presumably apprehended years before the events of Venom. Interview with Eddie Brock Following the deaths of Riot and Carlton Drake, Eddie Brock was on a motorcycle trip to San Quentin Prison to do an interview with a mystery convict to see if he will help the FBI identify more potential bodies. After receiving an ominous warning from one of the prison guards, the mystery convict is revealed to be Cletus Kasady. When Eddie enters his cell, Cletus writes "Welcome Eddie" with his own blood. During the interview, Cletus tells Eddie to "forgo the whole creepy serial killer thing", claiming he can turn the serial-killer act on and off whenever he wants. Cletus also mentions eating the eyeballs out of victims' heads. Afterward, Cletus tells Eddie to get closer to him, despite the guards warning Eddie not to. Eddie remained cautious, but Cletus told him he wouldn't tell Eddie to locations of his other victims. Finally, Cletus claimed to Eddie that he planned to break out of prison and unleash "carnage" upon society. Quotes Gallery Images KasadyFile.jpeg|Eddie Brock's prop notes, which reveal most of Kasady's backstory. Kasady.png|Cletus Kasady greets Eddie Brock. Videos Venom (2018) - Carnage Scene (10 10) Movieclips Trivia *Woody Harrelson has stated that Cletus Kasady will be having a major role in the film's sequel, having been unable to read its script until signing for the first film. *In the comics, Carnage (or Kasady anyway) is well-known to his blood context, which becomes one of the reasons that he is one of the most famous villains in Marvel. This making many believe that the next Venom movie will be rated R. However, the movie producer Avi Arad claims that the Sequel will NOT be rated R, which led to a major disappoint among the fans. However, the success of Joker eventually confirmed the film to be R-rated. Navigation Category:Imprisoned Category:Serial Killers Category:Thugs Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Marvel Villains Category:Inmates Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadomasochists Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rogues Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Vandals Category:Destroyers Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Perverts Category:Mentally Ill Category:Supervillains Category:Rapists Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychotic